


A New Order

by UnstableWifiAccess



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, star wars the last jedi
Genre: AU, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableWifiAccess/pseuds/UnstableWifiAccess
Summary: What if Rey had agreed to join Ben in ruling the galaxy? Go back to a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away in the universe where Rey took Ben/Kylo's hand instead of leaving. Takes place during The Last Jedi, where everything is the same up until Rey has to make the choice.





	1. Chapter 1

“Please” Ben said, his voice cracking. His outstretched hand just begging to have Rey’s in it. He didn’t know how to make her understand, he was alone and she… seemed to know how he felt. He could feel the conflict inside of her. She could become the one ally that he had in this damned galaxy.   
“Join me.” He tried again, keeping his hand extended to the girl. She had the potential to become powerful, just like he had- and took. Together they could rule this galaxy and all of the others. Snoke was dead, Ben knew what he had to do. He just needed Rey to say yes.   
And if she didn’t…. There’d be hell to pay.  
\---  
Rey watched him, the man she had gotten to know over the month she had spent on the island. It had been annoying to have their minds linked, yes, but she had actually ended up enjoying having someone to talk to other than Luke while isolated on the chunk of land in the middle of nowhere. Ben was still in there, even if it was deep, deep down, and Rey was determined to get him back. Kylo was just a mask over the real Ben Solo, it had to be. As he reached his hand out, she glanced at it then back at him. Staying with Ben would give her more of a chance to get him to realize he was wrong, however, turning her back on the Resistance… On Finn and Leia… The thought was almost incomprehensible. But with Luke refusing to help, Ben was their only hope.  
She laughed inwardly to herself, their only hope, The words echoed in her mind. Everyone knew the tale of Leia’s message in the droid, but it was ironic that now it was her son that became the galaxy’s only hope. The only hope that the Resistance had.   
Rey looked Ben in the eye and took his hand. “I’ll stay, but you have to cancel the attack on the Resistance.” Ben was still in there. Kylo wasn’t all he had become. And she was going to be the one to bring him back.  
\---  
Ben grinned and clasped Rey’s hand, holding it up to his mouth and kissing it. “It’s done. You won’t regret this,” he murmured into her hand before he dropped it, letting her let it fall to her side. He did the same with his, just flexing it enough to shut off the blasters pointed at the Resistance fleet. “I will teach you the ways of the force, and we will rule the galaxy together.”  
Together, something Ben never thought would ever happen. He wasn’t alone anymore, he had someone with him.   
The door opened, and both of them looked towards the door as General Hux came in. “What happened here?” He asked, mouth agape as he viewed the scene in front of him. Snoke’s body in two across the room, and a dozen guards dead, with the only two still standing being Kylo Ren and that rebel girl. The rebel girl. His blaster was suddenly out and pointed towards her. “Step away from him.”  
Ben stepped in between Hux and Rey. “Leave her alone.”  
“The Supreme Leader is dead!” Hux shouted, his arm shaking, blaster still pointed.  
“The Supreme Leader is dead.” Ben stated, flexing his hand. All of a sudden, Hux was in the air, grasping at his neck.   
“Long live the Supreme Leader.” He gasped. Ben threw him to the ground and grabbed Rey’s hand, stepping over the General as they left the room.   
\---  
It was a nice room, the one that Ben had had set up for her. Rey almost forgot where she was when she had stepped into it. But she was instantly reminded when Ben came in.   
“How do you like it?” He asked, watching her. And she knew it too, that he was watching her. But he couldn’t possibly know that she was only there to change him, right? Even if he did it wouldn’t matter. He seemed to trust her for some reason, and Rey was going to milk it for all she had.   
“It’s nice.” She turned around to face him. “How did you get it all ready so quickly?”  
Ben’s eyes went to the ground then back up at Rey, “I knew from the moment we were mind linked that you would end up here. I was prepared for it.” He shrugged, like it was nothing. But Rey didn’t think it was nothing. Nobody had ever done anything like that for her, not even the Resistan-  
No. She thought. This is Kylo Ren, he’s a killer. He killed his father in cold blood and could do that to me at any moment.   
But he was also Ben Solo, and she knew that Ben was still in there under Kylo. She could feel him and the conflict that seemed to be somehow growing inside him.  
“Rey?” Ben asked, pulling Rey out of her thoughts, “are you okay?”   
Rey looked into Ben’s eyes. Ben, not Kylo. In that moment she didn’t see the apprentice to Snoke, heir to the Darth Vader legacy, she saw the scared boy whose uncle betrayed him.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her lips turned up into a faint smile, “Thank you.”  
\---  
She smiled at him. Rey actually smiled at him. Ben could have died in that moment and he wouldn’t even care. As he left Rey’s chambers he felt like he was on cloud nine. The happiness faded quickly as soon as it came, however. He couldn’t be falling for the Jakku girl, could he? No, he didn’t even know if he could trust her yet. He saw the thoughts swelling inside her.   
“Heh,” He rolled his eyes, “The only one who will be turning is her.” He muttered as he went to his own chambers. “She doesn’t know the power that we will have together.”  
Kylo sent a note to Rey. In the morning, they would start her training.


	2. Chapter 2

“Reach out, tell me what you can sense.” Kylo said. They had started their training early, just as he had told her the night before. Two hours in, however, and they hadn’t made too much progress.  
“I feel the ship. And everyone in it.” Rey said, “I feel… us, and the Force flowing through our bodies.” She was standing in the middle of the empty room. It had been a feat to get Snoke’s throne room emptied in time, but it wasn’t that hard once Kylo started threatening everyone on board. Once the knowledge that Snoke was dead had spread, and that Kylo had taken up the mantle of Supreme Ruler, everyone was bowing towards him.  
“Good. Feel the Force, that power inside of you. That’s what makes us, makes you special Rey.” Kylo stood directly in front of her, looking down at the girl. “You need to learn how to control it, to make it work for you.”  
Rey’s eyes opened and she looked up at Kylo. “But Luke said-”  
“Forget everything that old man said. He doesn’t know anything about the true power of the Force.” He snarled, stepping back. Sighing, he rubbed his temple. “Just, trust me. Please.”  
Rey nodded, closing her eyes once more. It was easier to pretend to trust him instead of defying the Supreme Leader.  
“Good.” Kylo said, “Thank you.” He started circling her, it was going to be a long day.  
\---  
They took a break for lunch. Rey decided to dine in her chambers to avoid Ben and any others on the ship. But he hadn’t been Ben that morning, that was Kylo Ren. She picked at her food- some rich tasting thing she had never seen in her life. Maybe I’ve made a mistake, she thought, I should have just gone back to the Resistance. She shook the thoughts out of her head. No. Ben was the Resistance’s only hope now. She didn’t have a choice. Besides, if she tried leaving now, Kylo would kill her.  
\---  
“How can you trust the girl?” Hux said, striding next to Kylo down the passageways of the ship.  
“I can’t, not yet.” Kylo Ren stopped suddenly and turned towards Hux. “But if you could just see the power inside of her as I can, you would understand.”  
Hux made a noise. “Don’t tell me you have a soft spot for that rebel scum.”  
“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” A fire seemed to light in Kylo’s eyes, “but if anything, and I mean anything, happens to Rey while she is here you all will pay. Do you hear me?”  
Hux just nodded, lowering his eyes, “Yes, Supreme Leader.”  
\---  
Rey was about to return to the throne room when the world went silent.  
“We’re literally on the same ship, is this really necessary?” She groaned, turning around to face Kylo Ren.  
“I have to cancel on training this afternoon.” the man ran a hand through his hair, “there was a disturbance in Canto Bight and nobody is willing to go deal with it. Something about escaped prisoners and the casino. You’re free to go wherever on the ship, of course.”  
“Thank you for explaining that I’m not a prisoner.” Rey glared at Kylo before remembering she was working with him now, softening her expression. “What do you expect me to do then?”  
Kylo shrugged, “I don’t care.” And with that he was gone.  
Rey groaned as she went back into her chambers. Some piece of work this guy was. He was definitely related to Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. She ran her hand over the beacon Leia had given her. She wondered if the general knew where she was, or if anybody even cared. She had failed Leia, unable to get Luke to return. Laying on her bed, Rey noticed a communicator in the corner of the room. It would be risky, yes. But with Kylo gone this could be her only time to contact the Resistance and explain to them what was happening.  
She got up and scrambled over to the communicator, turning it on with shaky hands. Punching in the contact information to the Resistance ship, she just prayed that someone would answer.  
After a moment, Rey was about to give up when the static on the other side stopped.  
“Hello? This is Rey, from aboard the Supremacy. Is anybody there?” She said quickly, holding her breath as she finished.  
Silence. That was all that came back. Rey sighed, slumping down against the wall, letting the air escape her lips. She tossed the communicator across the room. Useless thing. She knew it had been a long shot anyways, but the disappointment still filed her as she buried her head in her hands and sobbed.  
\---  
Ben knew exactly what Rey was doing, he could feel the hope as he left the ship. It had been a dick move, planting the false communicator, but he wanted her to realize that the Resistance wasn’t there for her, only he was.  
“She will realize you’re lying to her, about Canto Bight.” Hux said as Ben boarded a smaller Dreadnaught.  
“And when she does I will deal with it.” All thoughts of if what he had done, was doing, was wrong were gone. Kylo Ren replaced all thoughts in Ben Solo’s mind. “The Resistance must die.”  
As Hux left, Kylo felt out for Rey one last time before leaving. There was… extreme sadness emitting from her. Good, Kylo thought, Maybe now she will realize where her place is.  
\---  
Ben still hadn’t returned two days later, and Rey hadn’t even bothered to leave her chambers. Conversing with the First Order wasn’t exactly her idea of a good time, and she didn’t feel like getting to know any of them. After the communicator incident, she didn’t feel like doing much of anything. And she didn’t know why, but she was sad that Ben hadn’t contacted her. It wasn’t that she hadn’t tried, she just couldn’t seem to control their link as well as he could.  
She closed her eyes and tried to reach out. “Ben?” She whispered, trying to find him.  
Her eyes snapped open and he was in front of her, almost like magic. “Where are you? Canto Bight isn’t that far. And some escaped prisoners shouldn’t take two whole days.”  
A smirk crossed Ben’s face, “I’m here.” He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. “Why, are you worried about me?”  
Glaring, Rey shrugged him off of her. “No, I’m just bored.” She had been a tiny bit worried, not about him of course, but about losing their last chance at winning. Not that she would ever admit it.  
Ben stepped back, a frown replacing the smirk. He made a tiny noise before looking back down at the girl. “We’ll pick your training back up tomorrow. For now, come take a walk with me.” He held out his hand, just as he had when he asked Rey to join him.  
She took it.


	3. Chapter 3

To say Finn was worried was an understatement. Nobody had heard from Rey in over a month. Leia had gotten back in contact with Luke, but the Jedi Master said that Rey had left almost a week prior.   
“Get that worried look off of your face. She’s fine,” Leia said, sitting down next to Finn. The ex-stormtrooper just glanced over at the general.  
“How do you know? She should have been back by now. What if they killed her?” Leia smiled softly at Finn’s words, remembering how she felt about her brother and husband years ago in the same situations.  
“Trust me, I know she is fine.” the woman stood up, dusting off her gown, looking out the window into space. Seeming to know something that Finn didn’t.  
Finn watched Leia walk away. Maybe she was right, Rey knew what she was doing when she searched out Skywalker- she was probably carrying out a plan bigger than any of them. He stood up himself, and started walking. He didn’t know where to, but he knew it would lead him somewhere.  
\---  
Rey and Ben didn’t say much as they began walking down the long passageways of the Star Destroyer. Even though the ship itself was anything but quiet, the silence that surrounded them was defining. Rey couldn’t help but take glances up at the newly-appointed Supreme Leader. He seemed so… innocent, when he wasn’t destroying everything she loved.  
He looked down at her. “If you’re going to be looking at me, you might as well say something.” She looked away quickly, biting her lip. Apparently she wasn’t being as inconspicuous as she thought.  
“Why me?” She managed to say, stopping suddenly and turning to him, “Why did you want me of all people to rule with you? I’m sure there are a bunch of people more qualified, more powerful than I am.”  
Ben tilted his head. “You really don’t realize. How powerful you are, how powerful you’ll become.” It was almost a question, and the flicker of confusion that had crossed his face left almost as quickly as it had come. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re nothing.” He said, starting to walk again, “But you have the potential to be more than any of these useless people on this ship, in this galaxy.”  
That had stung a bit, being told she was nothing. But Rey understood. Up until she had joined the Resistance, she really had been nothing. An orphan girl from Jakku, selling junk just to stay alive. She sped up to keep up with Ben’s long stride. “So what, you’re just going to teach me to become like you?”  
“The First Order is dead, it died along with Snoke. The Resistance will die as well. Together, we will rule the New Order.” He slowed down, noticing that she was almost running to keep up. “I’m not asking you to be like me, I’m asking you to be my equal, to rule the galaxy with me.”  
_His equal? He has to be joking._ The thoughts swirled in Rey’s mind. But what if he wasn’t joking? She had seen inside him. He was alone. He felt that way anyways, and if he felt comfortable with her… If he felt comfortable with her then she could get him back to the light.  
“You have that look on your face again.” Ben said, breaking Rey out of her mind. “The one you get when you’re thinking.”  
Rey gave him a glare, “Well maybe if you weren’t such a bastard I wouldn’t have to make that face.” She stormed off, back in the direction of her chambers. Stupid bastard Solo. Why was he watching her think anyways? As long as he wasn’t prodding her mind, it shouldn’t have been such a big deal. But something about his smug face lit up something inside of her that she wasn’t sure if she liked.  
\---  
Ben just watched Rey storm off, making no moves to follow her, just standing there in confusion. He wasn’t sure what he had done to make her so angry, but she seemed to have plenty of anger issues. Not that he didn’t, it just made sense to pretend to understand hers.   
She disappeared down the corridor, and Ben let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He had seen it, when they touched in the hut, and once more when they had fought side by side; Seen the future where they ruled the galaxy together. He wanted it, more than anything he ever wanted before.   
And he would kill to have it become a reality.  
\---  
Slamming the door as she walked through, Rey reached her bead and screamed loudly into her pillow. _Stupid, idiot, selfish, egotistical, bastard!_ She pounded her fist at every word as they flew through her mind. In what galaxy was it okay for him to be staring at her that way? For him to even be _looking_ at her at all? So what if she made a face while she was thinking? Didn’t everyone? Why would he care?   
_No. I have to be nice to him. He’s our only hope, he needs to be able to trust me._ Rey sat up, breathing deeply. Maybe she had overreacted a little. It’s not like he had said it in a condescending way, Ben had just mentioned something offhand. And then she stormed off on him. She threw her pillow into her face and screamed again.  
This was going to be harder than she thought.  
\---  
Ben stood in front of her door, contemplating entering. Normally, if someone stormed off like that he would have killed them, or at least broken something. But instead he had just stood there until she had been long gone. And without a whisper of a memory, he ended up in front of Rey’s chambers.  
Then, not unlike all of the times before, the world went quiet as it became just him and her.  
“Creeping outside my room isn’t exactly the way to get on my good side.” Rey stood up. Ben still couldn’t see her surroundings, but he could imagine them, knowing the layout of the room.  
“You can control it. How? I struggle to see the bond, yet this is the second time you’ve been able to contact me.” The now familiar flash of confusion that would appear every time the girl surprised him flushed over Ben’s face as he cocked his head.   
Rey shrugged, “I just reach out and find you.” It was her turn to look confused, however. “You can’t do it? But what about when you left for Canto Bight? You did it then.”  
A coincidence, not that Ben would let Rey ever know that. “Of course I can do it, I’m just surprised that you can with such little training that you’ve had.” Hoping she couldn’t see his lie, he turned his head just enough that she couldn’t see his face. “Look… I’m sorry.” He said shortly., he still didn’t understand what had upset her, but it seemed like the easiest way to diffuse the situation. If he was ever going to be able to train Rey as his Que- Second-In-Command, he had to stay in her good graces. _If the girl has any._ He thought, praying silently that she couldn’t somehow hear his thoughts.  
Thankfully, it seemed that she couldn’t. If she could, Rey certainly wasn’t showing it. A sense of relief washed over Ben as he realized that, and he faced her again. “Would you like to go check on the other ships with me tomorrow?” It was a long shot, especially when she was already mad at him.   
So it came as a surprise when she agreed. And some small part of him, hidden in the back of his mind, hoped it wasn’t because she was afraid of him. Even though he knew that was probably why.  
“Now you have that thinking look on your face.” Rey said with a smirk. “Why don’t we stop this and you come in for a bit and we can talk face to face.” And with that, she was gone. Just for a moment, however, as the door to her chambers slowly opened up, revealing her looking up at him.


End file.
